


No. 0005

by MyMy



Series: Kissy Kiss [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is the responsible friend™, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Kisses, Established Relationship, Frat Parties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: Michael is drunk but he still has a sense of humor





	

Ashton’s having an okay time. This party isn’t exactly what he’d thought it be, it’s not his normal scene and he feels like everyone he makes eye contact with here can tell. He’s been slowly sipping down captain and cokes all evening and watching his friend’s act like fools leaving their dignity with him when they recruited him to come along. So here he is leaning against a wall watching Calum and Luke grinding sloppily together sandwiched between two other girls.

Ashton’s about to call a mandatory water break before they do something regrettable, bc Calum’s seem to have “forgotten he’s straight again” judging by the way he’s grabbing at Luke, when a boy with bleached blond hair and smelling strongly of whiskey lands against the wall and slumps into Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton’s about to push the guy away when he looks up at Ashton and his eyes swim over his face and falling in and out of focus until he’s smiling wide and crooked.

“Hey,” he hiccups at Ashton. “I’m Michael, nice to meet you!”

“Ashton.” Ashton replies biting his lips into his mouth to keep from grinning.

“Wow, y'know you’re hot?” Michael slurs pulling himself up to lean against the wall and grin at Ashton.

“Oh really?” Ashton snorts a laugh. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?” he asks hiding his laughter in his hand.

“Oh shit! You’re right!” Michael stands and turns suddenly stumbling a little bit and looking around frantically before looking back at Ashton worried. “Have you seen him around?” Ashton doesn’t try to stop the laughter this time and puts an arm around Michael’s shoulders, drawing him into a long kiss. 

“I am him you idiot.” Ashton giggles.

“Oh my god babe I missed you!” Michael shouts excitedly, barely concealing his own giggles.

Ashton laughs again and pulls Michael into the kitchen and forces him to drink water before grabbing Calum and Luke, who have moved onto making out while Ashton was distracted and loads them all into a cab to go home with more water bottles. Michael falls asleep on the ride back to their apartment on Ashton’s shoulder and Ashton kisses his forehead and watches a sweet smile spread onto his lips.


End file.
